Companion universe
This is the article for universe of the King's Quest Companion. This article compares between the classic King's Quest series (including its hint books/strategy guides, manuals, and other related Sierra games) and the King's Quest Companion. While King's Quest Companion is heavily inspired upon and intended to expand the universe of the games, and was influential to the games (see Derek Karlavaegen and King's Questions for examples), there are a number of ways that details in the guide may differ from details given in the games and other official guides such as official Sierra hintbooks, and the The Official Book of King's Quest. The Multiverse The Companion splits the stories of Daventry into another universe, and claims that it is the real universe in which the games are based on, and the games are actually less accurate retellings of real events (aka the game universe). Much of the backstories of the various games, place Daventry in earth's past a long time ago, some centuries past. Other Sierra franchise play along with King's Quest being past or contemporary part of a Sierra universe/multiverse. See On the Origin of Daventry, for more detail. Manannan's Cat The Companion backstory makes the Mananna's cat female, and a victim of the evil wizard revenge on a rival wizard using the cat cookie spell. KQ3 makes the cat male, and other guides usually go with this. Going as far to add that the cat is Manannan's pet, and loyal to his master, actively trying to kill Gwydion to protect his master. The Sorcerer/Enchanter The Companion makes the Sorcerer in KQ1 and Enchanter in KQ2 the same character. The Official Book of King's Quest makes them seperate characters. This one is complicated, originally in early versions of KQ1 the Sorcerer and Enchanter were obviously different characters with different character sprites. But in later version releases (1987) of KQ1 the Sorcerer was replaced with the KQ2 enchanter, making them the same character. Timings of events The Companion often places the stories over the course of a few days. In the game there is no day and night cycles, and no way to tell how much time has passed usually. The exceptions being KQ4 in which the 'single day' is a major plot point. History of KQ1 The Companion novelization is based on the original version of KQ1 (technically the later non-booter 1987 version with the Enchanter sprite). The remake is treated as being an alternate game universe, and not the real history of events. Sometimes the novels (see BB universe) blend elements between original KQ1 and the remake. The Companion however chose to stick to the original game. Graham uses the ring, which later wears off, and he loses it, which means that the story would end with incomplete point list (as in the original AGI KQ1 versions). KQ4 adaptation While sticking mostly close to the game's details, there is one difference in that description of the lost lover in the locket is a bit different than the description/photo seen in the game. KQ5 adaptation Cedric and Graham's conversations tend to be a bit longer than in the game, including alot of snarky commentary between them, but becomes more friendly as they continue on their journey and gain respect for each other. Graham is described as tied to a chair in the inn, rather than sitting on the ground. In KQ5 there is no indication that Graham has heard of Icebella before. In the novelization he has heard of her and her wolf armies, but gave the stories no credence. KQ6 adaptation The novelization is based on an earlier concepts for the game. So a number of details do not match up with the final game. These include 'drink me bottle' being empty in the novelization and Alexander only acting, to who is on Daventry's coins (Valanice vs Graham), how the black feather reacts to the spell, and a few other details. Lamp Seller is described as sitting on a bench, rather than straight on the ground. There are some minor differences in the descriptions relating to Underworld scenes compared to the game, in particular the color of River Styx described as being 'red' rather than black. Some of the poems (such as those said by the Sense Gnomes) or the love poems are a bit different than what appears in the game. Alexander visits Abdul Alhazred in his office when he meets with the Vizier, rather than in the hall. This allows him a chance to see Shamir's bottle early in the game, whereas in the game he never actually see's the bottle, but the player does in an event scenes that Alexander is not there to experience. Some of the dates for when KQ6 takes place differ a bit from what is stated in the game itself. See Companion timelines. KQ7 adaptation The novelization includes an extra scene that didn't make it into the original game (though its included in the files). This was Rosella having a chance to speak with Attis during one of her chapters. Category:Series comparisons